


Remedial

by Kod_Aerin



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kod_Aerin/pseuds/Kod_Aerin
Summary: The misfit delinquents get sent to a class to help them learn about what the should be working towards. Lucky for them they have the very Attractive Diego Hargreeves as their teacher.





	Remedial

Diego could already tell this semester was going to be a rough one. He had been informed by the counseling office that he would be having 5 kids from the local community service center. It's not like he had anything against troubled youth, but after being in contact with their primary community advisor, she had said this group could be disruptive on the best of days. Still he had a job to do plus what better place to shape young delinquents than an Ethics and Philosophy class, the whole point of the subject is to search for truth and morality. Guess he can understand why this is the class they got put in.

 

Everyone from the service group was going to have to check in with him prior to the beginning of class to get credit for attending so he opened the door had settled back at his desk pulling his roster out, the first day of class he kept easy going with some friendly discussions and what his expectations moving forward would be. He looked up and over the edge of his reading glasses to see the first student walk through the door and towards him. Just as Sally had expected Simon was the first to arrive. Introducing himself and taking a seat in the front row as was mandatory until the 5 proved to be able to handle themselves in the class. Slowly more students filed in but none of the others had joined Simon yet. 15 minutes before class his watch showed when the next delinquent sauntered up to his desk, Kelly took her seat next to Simon looking briefly unhappy before chatting with him seeming somewhat reluctant but not totally unkind. Ten minutes passed when two more students made their way to his desk, Curtis and Alisha seemed glued at the hip. Diego couldn't say it was all together surprising that some people from the group ended up together. Spending that much time as a unit tended to do that, he couldn't help think about how it had been with Luther and Allison when they were teens growing up in the Hargreaves household. Spending so much time with a person could create tunnel vision. The one man missing from the community group, although he wish it wasn't, was unsurprising. Still just as he was about to gather everyone's attention to put class in session a curly haired boy burst through the door breathing heavily many eyes snapped in the direction of the sudden noise. When he looked at the four present delinquents all of their faces were a perfect mix of annoyance and relief which he honestly didn't think those two emotions should balance as well as they did on those four’s faces. Soft curls bounced as the boy made his way down the stairs towards Diego. Stopping none too short of his desk the boy leaned palms flat on the wooden surface face flushed with exertion. The red dusted prettily over his cheeks. He was attractive up to the point he opened his mouth.

 

“sorry for the tardy sir the craziest thing happened on the way here. Happened upon this poor little old lady struggling with some bags across the street, when all a sudden one broke and all these massive d’ldos popped out-” he heard a girl groan looking to the front row he saw the four sitting looking varying ranges of disgusted and disappointed. Diego sighed already he could tell that this kid was the real trouble maker of the group. Looking back at whinge could only assume was Nathan at this point he saw the boy was facing his friends making crude gestures and faces.

 

“So you must be Nathan then. Go join the others and quiet down. It may be the first day but I don't plan on allowing you to constantly disrupt my class, be on time or next time I will mark you absent.” with that Nathan’s mouth snapped shut, teeth clicking, and he headed to the front sliding in next to Kelly giving her a raunchy wink and a nudge with his elbow once he was close enough to her that he thought Diego wouldn't notice. Today was going to be long. Diego pushed himself to his feet using the top of the desk for leverage and took his reading glasses off. “Good morning class my name is professor Hargreeves and I will be your teacher for this semester's course of Ethics and Philosophy.” he turned to go write his name on the black board but as soon as his back was fully facing the class he heard an obnoxiously loud wolf whistle. Of course coming from the only person who could possibly have so little shame as to draw that much attention to himself.

 

“The teach has a right right ass ain't he” as a  whole it wasn't overly loud and ment mostly for his friends,but  being in the front allowed for him to be heard by Diego as well, his face burned red but even he was quite sure of it was more from anger or embarrassment. He took a deep breath to compose himself before he turned to level a sturdy glower at the boy only to find Nathan no longer looking at him but at Simon making an ass grabbing motion. Diego punched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Nathan!” Diego snapped at the boy, whose eyes quickly turned to him again making him look very much like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “do not disrupt the class again or I will send you out.”  this cause Nathan to quiet down but not nearly fo as long as Diego has hoped.

 

The class had 30 minutes left and other than the bumps at the beginning the rest had gone by with very few disruptions. As he was explaining his late work policy finally the peace was broken “Late work will be accepted but graded more harshly as you will have been able to take more time to work on it and the grading scale will reflect that.”

 

“it's not the only thing I would like to take my time doing” Nathan said to Kelly with a lick of his lips it again it wasn't too loud but still loud enough the Diego heard it clearly. Which may have been his intention, regardless the boy didn't even have the decency to look even the slightest bit ashamed as Diego cleared his throat looking right at him.

 

“Nathan,” he stated calmly. “Stay after class we need to talk about your behavior, I really was hoping we wouldn't have to do this your first day.” he laced his voice with as much disappointment and disapproval as possible. For a second he almost thinks shame flashes across Nathan's face. But as quickly as it's there it's gone

 

“oh hoping to keep me to yourself sir?” Nathan jokes with a saucy over exaggerated wink. Almost as if to hide his pain behind the joke.

 

Finally the clock ran itself down and he dismissed his students with a soft wave and a happy ‘see you next class’ Nathan stayed in his seat. Diego finally sat down and motioned for Nathan to approach the desk now with his little audience gone he almost looked shy and reluctant,  _ almost _ . The slight hesitation Diego thought he saw was gone though as soon as Nathan had rounded the desk. He was clearly swaying his hips on purpose as it was too over exaggerated to be anything but, it was almost cute in a way, this confident boy to innocent to know how to make the attempt at seduction look natural. Diego had to stop himself from smiling. Nathan perched himself on the top of his desk failing to look sensual but instead looking adorably out of place. Now that he was closer and there wasn't the start of class to worry about Diego had a chance to really look at him. At first his eyes had looked grey but upon closer inspection the had a green tint to them, and his lips looked soft and almost looked pouty when they weren't stretched in a goofy smile. If it weren't for the inappropriate attitude he might be mistaken for an angle with the soft boyish look to his face. Diego smacked himself internally, now was not the time, this boy is his student and no matter how pretty he may be he was off limits. He breathed in them out slowly making sure to focus on his words like mother had taught him, willing away the stutter, pretty boys almost always brought him to stuttering even after all these years.

 

“Nathan, I don't know what's not connecting here, I want to help you but to do that I need you to communicate with me. I can't have the outbursts in class or I will have to remove you. The other students are taking this class for a reason and your disruptions are a set back for them. I need you to be quiet in class.” As much as he was invested in the success of each individual student at the end of the day Diego had a class to teach and he can't let one person ruin the experience for everyone else, even if they were as pretty as Nathan was.

 

“why do you make me si-” Nathan attempted to lean into his space but due to his own inattention put his hand on a stack of papers causing him to slip and face plant right into Diego’s not so soft shoulder with a yelp. When he sat up there was blood coming from his nose. He reached up to feel his nose and hissed a the tenderness.

 

“shit are you okay” Diego stood up and guided Nathan to sit in the chair behind his desk before squatting in front of him to assess the damage. “it doesn't look broken probably just going bruise it's just a bit red now finally he met Nathan's eyes and realized nathan was tearing up and that the flush on his face wasn't from the impact but from embarrassment. Against his better judgment Diego grabbed Nathan's face a hand on either cheek getting Nathan to look in his eyes “Are you okay?” he asked. Nathan nodded but didn't try and move his hands.

 

“what are going to do, kids it better?” he joked wetly. Diego realized only a moment too late that Nathan look gorgeous like this, tears running down his cheeks slowly and blood tainting his lips. Without thinking he did just that, he gently placed a kiss on the bridge of Nathan's nose careful to not apply enough pressure to hurt. Nathan ducked a sharp breath in through his teeth abruptly bringing Diego back to his own head. And as Diego went to distance himself pulling his hands off Nathan as if he had been burnt, Nathan grabbed his face and their lips crashed together. It wasn't anywhere near the gentleness from Diego it was hot and messy as Nathan led. He tried teasing his way into Diego’s mouth but didn't get there before his need for breath won out. Nathan pulled away panting looking a Diego his eyes blown wide staring at the way the others mouth was now red with his own blood. Diego stood slowly and for a second the thought crossed Nathan's head that he may have read the situation wrong and fucked up. The thought didn't last long as Diego once again lent into his personal space boxing him into where he sat in the chair. He glanced down and saw the the teacher, while not as much as him, was starting to get hard in his pants. Nathan kicked his lips tasting his own blood there and watched as his teachers eyes followed the movement.

 

Diego knew it wasn't a good idea but the way Nathan looked up at him chest heaving not from running this time but from the kiss they just shared. Diego couldn't help it, his eyes raked down the younger boys sitting form until it fell to the growing hardness between his legs. Nathan shifted at the attention and let out a soft whine, and in that moment all logic was out the window. He was kissing Nathan again in a second kicking at his lips, the copper taste of blood lighting his veins on fire. He reached down to palm Nathan's cock, causing the smaller boy so gasping finally granting his professor access to his mouth and moaning at the feeling of his teacher's tongue licking at the inside of his mouth. Again they pulled away, Nathan gasping.

 

Before Nathan could actually think it he was saying “please sir, please fuck me.” Nathan is a blushing mess he never begs but this man got him to without even trying. “ _ please sir”  _ he whines again, and the way he says sir goes straight to Diego's dick.

 

“Stand up.” practically growls Nathan does and for a second feels lightheaded from the fact that his nose is bleeding and that the rest of it has migrated to his dick. Before he knows it Diego is pushing him down so his chest is on the desk and his ass is in the air. you've been a bad boy, I think someone deserves a little bit of a punishment.” he heard Diego's words and seconds later he feel his pants being pulled down his ass roughly exposing his bare ass to the cold air of the classroom. But then he is covered by the warmth of the other pressed against his back. “suck” Diego demands pushing his fingers at Nathan's red lips. Eagerly, and wasting no time Nathan took three and wetted them thoroughly and chasing after them when the older man pulled them away.

 

Only to keen when he feels one trace around the tight ring of his hole before slowly easing in. And God he can feel the six pack under Diego's nicely fitted button up. Nathan can't help the quiet means that escape his mouth or the way his eyes shut as Diego crooks his finger hitting  _ that spot perfectly. _ His forehead falls into his arm that are crossed on the desk as he keeps getting fucked with one finger, unused to the feeling. Diego places light wet kisses over the exposed part of his neck as he adds the second finger. “you are taking this so well baby boy” Nathan hears Diego tell him as his fingers scissor him open. Nathan moans eyes still wet tears still rolling, the stretch feels so good and he feel so close. He is a mumbling, moaning, crying mess. He feels Diego's weight lift off of him and wants to whine at the lack of warmth but he can hear his teacher messing with his belt and zipper before he feels his shirt get pushed up. Then his prostate is being hit again and again, he is too far gone to out any words other than please it hits him out of nowhere, he's seeing white and cumming, dick untouched. As he lays there boneless he listens to Diego finishing himself off before cumming over his back.

 

Diego falls back into his chair with a happy sigh. And says “Well, Nathan, will you be a good boy for me in class now?” and fuck if it weren't for the fact that he had just come hearing Diego ask him to be a good boy for him would have had him rock hard in seconds.

 

“yes sir, I will sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self satisfaction, thank you to all the lovely people in the Kliego discord. There will be seconds.


End file.
